Hero II The Search For Truth
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: Sequel to Hero. Lita takes her daughter, Callisto, to earth to learn more about her mother's history, and find things out about her father. But what she finds is much more than she bargained for. And who is this stranger in the woods?
1. Dreams of the Angel

**Hero II**

**                         Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here**

**                          (Chapter 1: Dreams of the Angel)**

**I** slept uneasy. My dreams were filled with things that I couldn't explain, and thought that maybe, they would not predict what I hoped I could keep from happening… I heard my mother crying in the distance. I turned to see her and gasped. I saw her; she was falling like an angel, through the storms of my emotions. It was then I knew, what was destined to happen, and I screamed because I couldn't take it.

I awoke, crying and sweating from the extremities of my dream. I looked around, and soon realized that it was just a dream, and I was back home. I turned to the side of my bed, and let my feet meet the floor. I walked over to my closet and dressed in a purple kimono and slipped on my sandals. This was the start of a new day.

My name is Callisto, and I have green hair past my chest, green eyes, and pale skin pigmentation. I am tall, and seventeen years old. I live on the Planet Namek with my mother, whose name is Lita Makoto. My mother is human, and from Earth, and my dad was Namekien, and from here. I never met my dad because he died a long time ago, and my mother is still all torn up about it. And I don't blame her, I would be too. He saved her life, sacrificed himself so she could live, though he never knew she was pregnant with me at the time. I inherited some of my looks from him like my green hair, although my mom said Namekiens are bald, they have green skin pigmentation, so I must've got it from him.

'Enough dwelling on the past' I thought. I walked downstairs to see my mother. She was eating and seemed so nonchalant about the problems that were written on her face. 

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, pondering about her thoughts.

"…Oh…nothing… I am just thinking about taking a vacation to Earth, and I would like you to come." She said, still not confessing.

I thought about it, and then replied, "Mother, we don't have the money to get a spaceship. And plus, I love it here."

She looked into my eyes, and understood the meaning in them, "Yes, I know that, but there are one-way tickets that we can afford."

My eyes widened, "Mom, you cannot be serious! I don't want to leave Namek for Earth! It's my home!"

"Earth is my home! And it's a part of you," she started to cry," and I can't stay here with the memory and gravestone of your father heavy on my mind!"

I shuddered, "Mom, my history is here and there. This is all I've ever known, I just don't want to leave all I know."

"I know, but I've already purchased the tickets, and well, I want you to see where I met your father and the other part of your history."

My mother did have a convincing argument. And something was pulling at me to go, so I complied. 

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at seven o' clock… So I suggest you pack tonight." She stated with enthusiasm.

That meant I only had enough time to say good-bye to my friends, and pack all the things I wanted, because I knew what "one-way" meant. I scampered off to say good-bye to my two most trusted friends: Europa and Ganeymede. I was worried I would never see them again, and as I ran through town, it seemed I would never find them.

I was walking along, when someone bumped into me. I turned to see, Europa and Ganeymede at her side!

"Hey guys! I have…some news to tell..." I started, tears forming already.

Europa was a girl, with green skin, green hair to her shoulders, and short, she had purple eyes though… She was very self-conscious, but she was very dependable. Ganeymede was a guy, with green skin, no hair, with his antennae always obviously in view, black eyes that always seemed to comfort you. They have been my best friends since I was little, and I knew I could come to them through anything.

"Guys, my mom purchase two one-way tickets to Earth…" I stated bluntly.

The words seemed to pierce their hearts, and their faces fell. "Why?" Ganeymede choked out.

"Because she wants me to learn more about my history, and to see where she and my father met… And I have to leave…tomorrow…" I stammered.

"What?!" Europa raged.

"Yeah I know, I have no choice… I wanted to say good-bye to you both. And to give you two these: They are remembrance rings, and they will let you remember the times we had together, forever." I cried.

They started crying, and then we shared hugs. I didn't want to leave them, but it wasn't my decision. I knew what I had to do, and maybe I would come back one day. I just hoped that I could return, and say that I know something about where I come from… And then, I can live in peace with my mom. 

I left them there, after our good-byes, and went home to pack… I loathed every minute that I spent in there, looking around the room, and knowing that I would never survive mentally without my home, my place of my heart. I wanted to scream, to rant and rave until my mother gave in, but I knew it was of no use, she would never change her mind. So I packed, and sat on my bed remembering all the times I had here…

Then, one memory popped into my head. I was really little, and my mother had taken me to my father's grave. I remember what I said also: "Hello daddy, my name's Callisto." Then, I knew what I had to do before I left… It became so clear…


	2. The Hardest Thing

**Hero II**

**(Chapter 2: That Hardest Thing)**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I honestly would have the talent to **

**Create or own any of these characters, then you are badly mistaken!**

            The morning came too soon for me.  Thoughts I thought I had silenced from yesterday, still echoed in my mind.  Memories of my life flashed before my eyes, and I whimpered, and then started to cry.  My mom had decided not to see my father before we left.  It was probably too hard for her to say good-bye.

            I grabbed my bags and headed down to the place where my father rested.  I knew I wanted to say good-bye, but when I got there, I said something different.

"Dad…  I'm leaving for Earth today.  You see, mom decided that it would be good for me to learn the human part of my history.  But, I think that maybe she is just too scared to say something to you before we leave, and too scared to stay here without you.  For me, I just…  Well, I am not for it, and yet not exactly against it.  There's one thing I want to do before I say good-bye.  Dad, I promise to come back to you.  I promise…  Good-bye Dad." I explained.

            I then walked to the ship, and glanced back at my home planet before turning around, and sitting in my reserved seat.  I looked out my window and I already missed the blue grass and the green skies, and the crystal green water.  My mother tapped me on the shoulder, and sat down beside me.  She smiled, and looked for some trace of happiness in my eyes before she spoke.

"Where have you been?" She asked me nonchalantly.

"I went to my father's grave, and told him good-bye." I replied, still captivated by the view outside my window.

She brushed back a lock of my hair from my face, "That's great; it was way too hard for me.  I think because I love him so much, and I think that I am leaving him forever.  Maybe when you get older, you'll understand."

I spotted a bird, sighed then said, "I understand now.  It's just too hard for me to accept."

She bit her lower lip, "You know, I wished everyday that your father would come back.  I had only known him for a short while, but I knew he was the one."

I solemnly replied, "I just don't see why we have to leave him."

"We're not leaving him Callisto, he's always with us.  Besides, he would want you to see Earth too.  It's part of you." My mother said her voice full of hope.

            I was silenced by the ship taking off.  I quickly grasped my last glance at Namek.  And as a tear rolled down my cheek, I whispered my last good-bye.  Soon, all I could see were stars, and blackness.  I hoped that Earth would not be too different.

            After a couple of hours, I became really tired and decided to sleep some.  Maybe it would help.  But I knew all to well; dreams are both powerful and _unpredictable.  Yet maybe my dreams might give some comfort._

            I soon fell into a deep sleep filled with things that made me feel like something important was about to happen.  Clock sounds trilled inside my mind, signaling that my time was running out for something of which I had absolutely no idea what it was.  I could hear my mother crying.

"I have to do this."

            The words ringed and echoed in my head.  The voice was so familiar, but I couldn't place it.  Storm clouds began to appear, and suddenly I heard another voice call out to me.

"I'll always be with you."

            'The same voice!' I didn't know what to think about the voice or what it meant.  All I knew, was that something was going to happen.  I heard a scream in the distance, and suddenly woke up.

            Once again, breathing heavily.  I looked to my side, and saw my mom sleeping.  I didn't know how long I had been asleep, so I looked outside, and I saw a most beautiful planet.  It had brown and green spots on a blue background, and white swirls encircled the wondrous sphere.  'Was this the Earth that I had loathed the thought of since yesterday?'

            My mother woke up just as I was about to go get our things together.

"How was your nap dear?" My mother asked, stretching from her long slumber.

I turned toward her, and smiled, "I slept well…  Mom, I saw the Earth, and… w-well, it's absolutely… magnificent."

"I know; best be getting your things now." She hurried me.

            I grabbed my things as my mom grabbed hers.  The ship landed five minutes later.  I already felt the difference in the gravity.  But, as soon as I stepped out of the ship and onto the Earth, I was moved by the sheer beauty, but I was shocked at what I saw also.

"Green grass, and blue skies, and blue water?!?!" I shouted to my mom.

"Yes, that's the beauty of it.  The difference is the beauty.  Oh, how I have missed it.  Come on, we've got to be getting settled into our new house…  I think you'll like it.  These houses aren't like the ones on Namek." My mother stated, gazing into the Earth's wonders.

            I was held by the most beautiful things.  The city was so big and the day was so bright, that everything just seemed wonderful.

"This is Tokyo, in Japan.  This is where we are going to live, and the city where I was born," my mother informed, "and here you will have to go to school."

I became confused, "What is school?"

She looked at me weirdly, and then remarked, "School is mandatory for children ages six through eighteen.  School is where you learn things necessary for life."

It was then I knew, that this life here was going to be very difficult…


	3. Starting Again

**Hero II**

**(Chapter 3: Starting Again)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**            The Earth was indeed a wondrous place.  As I kept walking, I saw many things I've never seen before, but learned about from my mom.**

**"Callisto, we are almost to our new house.  I really think you'll like it here." My mother said excitedly.**

**            I didn't pay attention.  I was way too busy looking in awe at all the things around me.  We crossed so many streets and I saw so many things I wanted to learn more about.  There were beautiful, different colored structures that reached way, far into the sky, and there were huge signs that reached as far as the eye could see.**

**"Dear, here's our house." My mother said finally.**

**            I gazed upon it in sheer amazement.  It was a huge, white structure with pillars and a second floor that had its own separate porch, but mom said it was called a "balcony". **

**"Mom, what level in school do I start at?" I asked, wide-eyed.**

**She looked at me in confusion, and then stated, "Well, I believe you will have to take a placement test."**

**"Oh, okay." I muttered as we walked inside.**

**            The inside was even more spectacular than the outside!  It had wood floors and paneling that stretched out through different corridors and all the way up the stairs onto the second floor.**

**            Most of our things had already been placed here, so all we had to do was move our personal belongings into our bedrooms.  Obviously, my mom had already planned this trip out a while ago.  **

**My mother's voice broke the silence, "Callisto, come on and I'll show you to your room.  And after you unpack, you can go explore the city."**

**"Alright!"**** I shouted excitedly.**

**            My mom showed me to my room, and then quickly left for hers.  I was left alone, and I was so very exhausted after my flight here.  I took a look around my room.  It was much like the entire house, except for one big mirror on one part of one of the walls.**

**            I unpacked, and then set out to do some exploring of ****Tokyo****.  And as I walked more and more through it, the more I came to love it.  I talked to some of the locals, and they were extremely friendly. **

**            But then, off in the distance, I saw a lot of trees: a forest.  I wanted to explore it, so I ran through the city until I came to where I was in front of the forest's entrance.  I took a deep breath, and then I went inside. **

**            It was so peaceful and so full of life that I didn't ever want to leave.  I knew then when I saw all the creatures in the forest, that I was going to be happy here, but I knew I would still miss my home.**

**            I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest until I heard a popping noise.  I became very curious, because my human nature was kicking in, and I crept closer as the sound continued on.  And as I got closer, I heard not only popping sounds, but crackling sounds as well.**

**            By this time, my curiosity was aflame, because I had to know where the noise was coming from, and who or what was making that peculiar sound.  I continued until the sound was like a drum booming in my ear.  I walked over and around sticks and leaves so as not to make a sound.  And then, I let my gaze fall upon the person that was making the mysterious noises.**

**            It was a man, with purple hair, and a blue jacket with blue jeans.  I could only see the back of his body, but already I was captivated by him.**

**            He got up, and I hid behind a tree, hoping to get a better view of his face.  He went into this house-type thing.  It looked like a huge, blue triangle with metal sticks in it.**

**            Suddenly, he turned and I saw his face. 'Such perfection!'  His hair came down to the middle of his ears, and he had the bluest of eyes.  He was tan and a man of great stature.  And then I saw what was making the popping and crackling noises: a fire.**

**            I watched him for what seemed like forever, and I didn't even notice that there was a spider crawling on me, until I felt itchy on my left arm.  When I saw the spider on my arm, I screamed.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**** I yelled.**

**            Obviously, the man heard me scream, and so I turned, and started running.  I didn't know if he was chasing me because all I could hear was the pounding of my heart, and the panting of my breath.  My feet seemed as if they weighed a hundred pounds each, and when I reached the edge of the forest, I turned around.**

**            I saw him, running towards me as if he was on a rampage, and I knew I had to keep running; and so I did.  I became more and more afraid that he would catch me, but I couldn't run any faster.**

**            I kept running, even when I got into the city.  It seemed as if all the people were trying to slow me down, so I would lose and he would catch me.  I slid past and through people, and no matter how far or fast I was running, it seemed like he was right behind me, breathing down my neck.**

**            I finally reached my house; but when I got to the door…**


	4. Something Different In My Dream

**Hero II**

**(Chapter 4: Something Different in my Dream)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story.**

            The door was locked…  'Now what am I going to do?'  I quickly ran around the house looking for a way in.  Then I spotted a ladder leading up to an open window.  Without hesitating, I climbed up and crawled inside.

            I turned around, and I shut the window then locked it.  I sank to the floor, and then I realized I was in my mom's room.

"Mom!!" I yelled into the house.

            There was no answer.  So, I ran around the house looking for her, and yelling for her.

"Mom!  Mom!" I screamed as I ran through the hallways.

            Every second that I didn't hear her answer, I was becoming more and more paranoid.  Every little sound made me twitch or scream.  There was still one place in the house I hadn't checked… the basement…  

            So, I then ran to the basement door and swallowed the lump that had been built up in my throat, and let my fingers grasp the doorknob.  As I slowly turned the knob, I flung open the door.

"Mom!" I yelled in panic.

            There was still no answer, so I slowly crept downstairs, and became very aware of all the sights and sounds around me.  Off in the distance, I heard an electronic whirring, and I jumped.  The sound grew louder, even though I wasn't moving.  It sounded like it was grinding through bones…

            I decided to run toward the noise, just in case my mom was hurt, or about to be hurt, or even if it was her at all.  The sound seemed to drill into my mind, and I had to run even faster to clear my head of the horrifying sound.

            I came upon a door from which the sound was coming from.  I gulped, and then pushed the door open, ready to fight.

            I then saw…  My mom was sitting in the room with some kind of machine running.

"Mom?  What are you doing?" I asked, nonchalantly. 

"Oh, Callisto.  I didn't know you were here yet.  What time is it?" My mom asked, as if she was in a daze.

I thought about the experience I had earlier, and then replied, "I haven't really had time to glance at a clock."

"Oh, well I think it might be time to have dinner." My mom stated.

I then replied, "That sounds good."

            I then followed her upstairs and we went into the kitchen.  Thoughts about the guy that was chasing me, worried me so much because I still didn't know if he followed me home or not.  I became more scared when I thought of the possibility of him knowing where I lived.  'Would he harm me?'

            We sat down to eat a microwaveable dinner, which wasn't that good.  We were really quiet, I think because we maybe both had a bad day, or just didn't feel like talking.

"How was your exploration around town today?" My mother's voice broke my thoughts.

I looked up from my plate and sighed, "It was great.  I like Tokyo so far."

"Then why do you sound so glum?" My mother wondered, worrying about me.

I then replied, "I'm just tired from walking around for so long."

"Well, then maybe I suggest that you go to bed…  Good-night Callisto, and I love you." My mother implied.

I didn't protest, "Good-night mom, I love you too." 

            I got up from my seat, and went off to my room.  Me and my mom hadn't been talking lately.  Maybe because I blamed her for making me leave Namek and come here.  I did like Earth, but already my homesickness was kicking in hard.

            When I got to my room, I undressed, got into my night clothes, and hopped into bed.  I turned over towards my window, and looked out at the moon.  It was unlike anything I had ever seen before.  And the stars lit up the sky and gave me a sense of unbelievable comfort.  But, my comfort would soon be taken away when I fell to sleep…

            I was in the same world, with the same storm.  Off in the distance, I heard my mother crying, and the same familiar voice echoing throughout the dream.  But this time, something was different.

            The storm took shape, form.  It was a human form!  I heard its evil laugh, as if it cared for nothing and no one.  And then the storm silenced my mother's crying, and the voice that sounded so familiar.  All I could hear, was the storm's booming, and it was coming closer to me.

"Mom!!" My voice echoed throughout the cold, deadened world.

            There was no answer.  Then, as the storm started to form eyes, I screamed, and then awoke.  I was staring at the ceiling, off in space.  I wanted to run, run away from my dreams.  And so I did..

            I got out of bed, dressed, and left without saying good-bye.  I didn't know where I was going, but I just let my feet lead the way.  And when I reached my destination, I sighed..  'The forest.'


	5. The Mysterious Man

**Hero II**

**(Chapter 5: The Mysterious Man)**

**Disclaimer: If you want to know, I really don't own anyone!!**

            'Somehow, I knew I would end up here.'  It seemed as if I wanted the man in the woods to catch me, but yet, I felt so scared of him as if he were a villain of some sort.  But, I let my mind push away these thoughts and headed back to where I saw the mysterious man last.  I was nervous, but determined to know more about him because he had really intrigued me.

            As I kept walking, the forest seemed to get quieter.  Feelings of anxiousness kept rushing over me in waves of emotions.  Restlessness soon came over me, and then I started running until I realized what would happen if I did.  He would chase me all the way back to my house again, and he would be ready for me if I came back again.

            My scared and anxious feelings washed away as soon as I came up to where he lived.  I hid behind the same tree, and looked around the area in which the mysterious man lived.  All was quiet, and he was not there.  I was cautious, but I abandoned my hiding place, and then walked over to his house-type thing.

            It had a padded, brown mat, a pillow, and a book beside the mat.  I turned around and I saw the fire going, and some guns and weapons lying around.  I went back into the house-type thing, and grabbed the book.  It was an old, faded brown color, and had a golden ring taped on the side.  I opened it up, and started to read:

January 1, 2026

            Dear Journal,

                        Yesterday, I heard word on my dear friend's whereabouts.  It's been 17 years since he has died, and it has taking me this long to hear word of his death.  He had died on his way to his home planet.  All I was sent was his ring, which is on the front of this book.  I cried more than I ever have in my entire life.  I vow to find the hitman or whatever it was that killed him.  I am heading to the forest in Tokyo, where he was last on Earth.  I am determined to avenge his death so he may rest in peace.

                                                Trunks

"His name is Trunks!"  My eyes widened after reading his entry.

            Suddenly, I knew he was behind me when I heard a gasp.

"Who are you?!  What are you doing here?!"  Trunks screamed at me.

I turned around and shouted, "Who are you talking about in this journal?!"

"None of your business!  Give it back!"  Trunks raged.

"Not until you tell me who is in this book!"  I waved the book at him.

"You're the girl that I chased!  What do you want from me?"  Trunks asked madly.

"Who is in this book?"  I screeched.

"A guy named Piccolo.  He was one of my best friends.  He died about seventeen years ago."  Trunks stated.

            'No!  It can't be!  Not my dad!'  I clutched the book in my hand tighter, and started running back home.  I heard Trunks behind me screaming.  This time I didn't look back to see if he if he was chasing me, I just ran.  I ran through the woods, through the city, and finally to my house.

            This time, my door was unlocked, and so I ran inside and locked the front door.  I breathed a sigh of relief until I heard him screaming outside my front door.

"What's all that noise Callisto?"  My mother surprised me.

"…Oh, nothing.  Just some crazy person.  He'll go away after a while."  I said, covering up for my lie.

"Are you sure?"  My mother wondered, looking at me in confusion.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure."  I said hurriedly as I started heading to my room.

"Wait Callisto, I have to talk to you about school.  I talked to the school about your situation, and they said you could go to the sophomore year.  You will be with kids one to two years younger than you, but it's the best I could do.  And you start tomorrow..  What is that you're holding?"  My mother explained.

"This is a book I found in the forest.  Thanks for getting me in school, but right now I am very tired, and I am going to bed.  I love you, and good-night."   I said as I left my mom there, and headed to the room.

            As soon as I got to my room, I dresses for bed, grabbed the book, and got in bed.  It was then that I opened the book again, and started to read.

            January 15, 2026

                        Dear Journal,

                                    I am and have been living in the forest of Tokyo for 14 days.  But I am closer to finding out who killed Piccolo.  Loneliness is starting to kick in, and I don't know how long I'll be able to go on without some company.  Sometimes I feel I might do inside my tent and just stay there until I go insane because a lot of times I feel helpless and I hate it.  Until next time…

                                                                        Trunks

            March 30, 2026

                        Dear Journal,

                                    Today was more helpful than all of the others, because I have found a fragment of a ship, and I might be able to trace it tomorrow.  Part of me has given up the search for Piccolo's killer, but I am still determined to go on.

                                                                        Trunks

            I put the book on the dresser beside my bed, and turned off the light, and went to sleep.  My mind was flooded with thoughts of Trunks, and how he knew my dad.  It seemed weird that out of a whole planet of people, me and Trunks met each other.  He seemed gentle, and then I knew I had to go back.

            I soon fell right to sleep, and the dream started all over again.  My mother's crying, the familiar voice, and the storm clouded my dreams over again and again.  The storm turned into its new form again, and this time it silenced me.  I realized then when the storm killed me, that I was to be expecting something to happen soon.

            I awoke from my dreams at six-thirty a.m. to my mother calling me.  I then remembered that I had to go to school, so I got dressed, and headed downstairs to start the new day.  Hopefully school would be more exciting than I thought. 


	6. A New Day

**Hero II**

**(Chapter 6: A New Day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and anything don't I own! ;) **

My mother wanted to drive me to school, because it was my very first day. Although I really wanted to walk there by myself, I also wanted to see my mom happy so I complied. I felt nervous, though I showed no trace of it to my mom for fear of a "mother-daughter bonding moment" at that time, because I wanted to prepare myself for what lay ahead.

The school building itself was immense, and reminded me of nothing less than a beautiful, white palace. And the surroundings that were around the school, the beautiful flowers, trees, and the fountain flattered the school all the more. My mother turned to me as the car came to a halt, and I saw her eyes well up with tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew.

"I'm just sad that you're growing up; and for the first time, I feel like I'm losing my little girl…" Mom cried as she spoke.

Mom pulled me close, gently hugging me. It was in that instant, that I started to cry as well because in some way I felt as if I knew what she was feeling. I pulled away, wiped my eyes, and told her good-bye. I opened the car door, shut it behind me, and gave my mom one last look before turning to go to the school.

I walked into the front office and received my schedule. The assigned me a guide to show me around so I wouldn't get lost. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed quiet. His name was Trowa Barton.

"And this is the commons or as you may call it, the cafeteria. Over there is our school store where you can buy cookies, candy, and such." Trowa noted.

"How do I know when I eat lunch?" I wondered, still in a 'new-girl' daze.

"Lunch is separated into four lunch periods. Since there are four classes a day, lunch is in your third period. If you have first lunch, you will go to lunch right after you are dismissed from second period, and then second will go after that, then third, then fourth. If you are in fourth lunch though, listen for the bell to dismiss you from lunch, because as soon as that bell rings, lunch is over, and you need to head to your fourth class. Which lunch you are in is located on the top right-hand corner of your schedule." Trowa explained eloquently.

I looked at my schedule, and it didn't seem so terrible:

Driver's Education S1 Hill, John R 312

U.S. History S1 McClancy, Cynthia R 209

Algebra 1 S1 Vest, Teresa R 213

Earth Science S1 Brimer, John R 112

"How do I find my classes?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, the school is divided into five different hallways basically. On the first hallway, you have all the classes in the 100s, and they will go no higher than 115. On the second hallway you have the 200s classes, and same with the third and fourth. On the fifth, is where the administrative and guidance offices are."

Trowa showed me to my first class, which was very informative. I learned many skills in which I would need to drive a vehicle safely. The first period was over in the blink of an eye, and break soon began. I didn't know anyone, so I just sat in the classroom until break was over and talked to the teacher.

"So Callisto," the teacher began, "where did you come from?"

"I was born in a small village on Namek. We moved here (my mom says) to help me learn about my mother's history and where she came from." I explained.

"Well, I hope that you like our planet so far, I'm sure that the students will love you!" My teacher's cheeriness made me feel better.

Break was soon over (20 min.) and the students came rushing into the classroom and quickly sat down. My stomach started to hurt due to my tremendous nervousness, and so I slumped down into my seat and got out my class materials.

"Class, today we have a new student," the teacher motioned to me, "and her name is Callisto. I want you all to give her a warm welcome."

If there was ever a time when I thought I had never been more embarrassed, then that time was now. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I dared not look at anyone directly.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Callisto! I'm Rini!"

I smiled. Rini was the "picture person" for beautiful. She had alabaster skin that was set off by her luxurious pink hair that was neatly tied up on both sides. Her flaming red eyes gave the impression that she either was a very passionate person, or had a very bad temper, and cute little freckles under her eyes. After she had introduced herself, the other students quickly did the same. I then felt more relaxed, and more at ease with myself.

"Alright. Class, your next assignment for this class will be a project about Pearl Harbor. I want you to partner up and work on a creative theme. I will give you the rest of this period to work on your plans." The teacher informed us.

"Callisto, want to be my partner?" Rini asked, full of sincerity.

"Yes, I would love to." I replied, really thankful that she had asked.

"Good! I'll give you my phone number. Call me and we will work out the plans!" Rini remarked as she wrote her number on my hand.

Class soon ended, and we were off as soon as the bell rang like raging bulls. The first half of the day hadn't been what I expected, and I was happy with the way it turned out. Although, I still couldn't wait to go back to the woods!

Hey! I hoped that you liked this chapter! The next thing I am working on the second chapter of Deadly Whispers. R&R even if you hate it! See you soon!


	7. Dinner With the Enemy

**Hero II: The Search for Truth**

**(Chapter 7: Dinner with the Enemy)**

**Disclaimer: No…no..and no..I don't own anything..so quit asking! Grr!**

That day I was walking on the streets towards my home. I kept thinking about school, and my dad, and the guy in the woods. I wondered about how my mom was holding up, for we had not spent much time together since we arrived on Earth. I looked around me, and saw people laughing, talking, and going about their day as if nothing were wrong. Everyone seemed happy and content…except me. I had too many worries on my mind to even begin to think about fun.

It was then that I saw him…Trunks… He was walking out of a store, looking rather pleased with himself, and deep in thought about something, which I already could guess what he had on his mind by his journal. He started walking off in the direction of the woods, and I knew that I had to make a decision: home or the woods..and most definitely I chose the woods.

I followed him down the road, observing the way he walked, with an air of confidence. He seemed to know what he was about and like he had just a little big of an ego, which is something that sparked my interest. Even though he walked with that air, he looked down at his feet while walking just a little too much, which showed that he just might have a little bit of insecurity about himself somewhere inside of him.

He finally reached the forest, and stepped right into the path that led back to his tent. Though, before he did that, he looked around to make sure no one was watching (I was hidden behind a tree at that moment), and then when he was satisfied that no one was looking at him, he stepped onto the path and continued walking. It seemed like it took ages to reach the tent, only because I had to be extremely quiet because the leaves crunched underneath my feet.

At the camp place, he sat down and thought about something for a second, and I found myself quite happy watching him, as if he were some animal on display at a zoo. He was very interesting to me, and I always wondered what he was thinking about. He must've been dying to talk to someone…and maybe, just maybe…I could talk to him and not run away! Though it was a stupid thought, I pushed aside them and decided to be brave for a second without any thought of what could possibly happen if I opened my mouth to speak…

"Hi! Fancy seeing you again, eh?" I asked full of a sort of cheeriness that can only be matched by that of cheerleaders…fake, yet powerful.

His eyes lit up with shock and he quickly responded, "What are you doing here! Give me back my journal!"

I kept my calm and replied to his response, "I just wanted to know more about you, since you obviously knew my dad. I thought I should talk to you to find out more about him since I was born after his death. And about your journal…it's at my house…I'll bring it back to you another time."

His face then turned pale when I mentioned my dad, and he said, "Would you like to stay for dinner with me?"

It was then that MY face lit up with shock, and I thought about it for a second, which didn't take me long because I was aflame with curiosity, "Yes I would."

Trunks then proceeded to get a fire started. He had piled some firewood into a section about fifteen feet away from his tent. He walked over to it and started piling up some into his arms, and then carried them back to the fireplace. He then struck a match and lit the firewood, which started ablaze with little fury.

Watching him prepare food was a rather enjoyable thing. I had never seen a man cook before, as it was custom for women to do that on Namek, so I was rather pleased to observe him as he cooked and made sure that everything was done right. It was some kind of stew…it didn't look too appetizing, but once the smell of it started to permeate through the air, my mouth began watering.

"It's finished," Trunks stated after what seemed like forever of silence, "I'll go get some forks and plates."

Trunks went into his tent and returned a few moments later with the dinnerware in his hands. He gave me a fork and a plate, and then placed his dinnerware on the ground for the minute. He then ladled the stew into my plate, and then did the same for his and sat back down across the fire from me.

"Now, about my dad. How did you know him, and what do you know about him? I mean, what was he like?" I begin asking right away.

He looked up from his plate and began, "Well you see your dad…well I had better start from the beginning."

That's it for now1 I'm sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooo long for me to do this! I've just been horribly and I mean horribly busy with everything! But I'm gonna catch up promise! Just give me some time and patience lol! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
